Piieces Of A Broken Heart
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Sometimes being in love hurts, especially when the person you are in love with doesn't love you back. Your heart breaks and all that's left are pieces of a broken heart.


**Jennifer's Pov. (Blonde Jennifer)**

Everyone thinks I'm a bitch. Well, I guess I am. But no one really understands me. No one know what I've been through. My dad left me when I was 7, after my dad left, my mom began to drink. After my mom drink she will screamed at me, and call me worthless. The only person that really understood me, was him. I guess we could of been friends, if I was nicer to him and his friends. When I first saw him, I'll admit, I have a crush on him. He was there for me, the only one who was there for me. The other two Jennifers wasn't there for me, like he was. They didn't understand me, like he did. We would hangout and just talked about anything and everything. But things changed. He understood what it was like to have not a dad around. He understood me. He knew just how to make me feel better. But after a while, he stopped hanging out with me. I made the mistake of him picking me over his friends, now I have no one. I wish I had friends like he has, the other two Jennifers, barely even know me. We just hang out because our names are all Jennifer. A few months later, me and him started to hang out again. It felt great. But then of course I had to ruin it once again. One day I kissed him, I knew he had a girlfriend, I never liked her really. I didn't know why he did. She was just using him. Everyone could see it, except him. After I kissed him, he pulled away and ran off. The next day his girlfriend slapped me across the face. Guess he told her. After that he would barely look at me. He would always be with her mostly. He barely hung out with his friends anymore.

"What's going on with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"You never hung out with the guys anymore. You're always with her." I said.

"So what?" He said.

"Is she the reason you're barely hanging out with the guys?" I said.

"I gottta go." He said.

"It is. Isn't it? Why don't you break it off with her?" I said.

"Because I love her." He said.

"She's just using you." I said.

"No, she's not." He said and walked away.

After that day, things went downhill fast. The next day he was fightning with one of his friends in front of the Palmwoods. Then to everyone surprised, he punched one of them in the face and stormed off. Everyone was shocked, especially me. I went to follow him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. He stopped.

"Leave me alone." He said and started walking away again.

"You changed." I said. He stopped again, but this time faced me.

"So what if I did." He said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothing happened to me." He said.

"Ever since you started dating her, you've changed!" I said.

"And you're just jealous!" He said.

"Of course I'm fucking am! I am in love with you!" I said. He didn't said anything and continued to walk away.

I ran to my apartment and locked my door. He doesn't love me, he'll never love me. No one would. I cried and cried. A few weeks later, he still didn't talked to me, actually I didn't saw him around. I decided to ask one of his friends.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In rehab." One of his friends said.

"What? Why?" I said.

"He was addicted to pills." He said.

"Is he okay?" I said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in rehab though. He's getting the help he needs." He said.

I couldn't believed it. She must of had something to do with it. I needed to see him. I went to the rehab center. I waited in the lobby for him, until he walked out. He looked different. He didn't looked happy.

"Why are you here?" He said.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." I said.

"I'm fine. Now you can go." He said.

"Did she came to visit you?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" He said.

"I just want to know." I said.

He sighed. "No, she haven't. No one did. You're the first person to come and visit me." He said.

"When did it start?" I said.

"What?" He said.

"Taking pills. Did she talked you into it?" I said.

"No, she didn't. Why do you keep blaming her? It's not her fault I'm in here, it's yours!" He yelled.

"It's not my fault!" I said.

"Yes it is!" He said.

"No it isn't! I love you!" I said.

"And that's the problem!" He said.

"What?" I said.

"You can't love me." He said.

"Why not?" I said.

"Because, I - I never loved you. And I never will. You're a bitch, who doesn't care about anyone but herself." He said.

"How could you say that! You were my friend! I told you my life! I never told anyone else but! I love you! I care for you!" I said, starting to cry. "I'm leaving."

"Wait." He said.

"No. I'm done being friends with you." I hate you!" I said and left.

 **His Pov.**

I watched as Blonde Jennifer walked away. I shouldn't of said all those things to her, but I had to let her. The truth was I was in love with her.

"Did you do it" My girlfriend asked me.

"Yes, I did." I said. I felt guility. I just wanna apogolize to Blonde Jennifer. She was the only one who really understood me. But she hated me now.

"Now, you get out of this dump." She said.

"No." I said.

"What? You don't need help. You're fine." She said.

"I think we should break up." I said.

"What? You can't just break up with me." She said.

"Actually I can. And I am. It's over. I know you was seeing him behind my back." I said.

"Fine. I'll leave." She said and left.

I found out my girfriend was dating one of my best friends behind my back. And then I comforted him about it then punched him in the face.

I got out of rehab, and went to see Blonde Jennifer to tell her I was in love with her and want to be with her.

I knocked on her apartment, but there was no answer.

"Jennifer, it's me. I wanna apogolize. I'm sorry." I said. After a few moments, I went to open the door. It was unlocked. I stepped inside.

"Jennifer?" I said, looking around. I then walked in the bathroom and that's when my heart dropped. There she was in the tub full of water with both of her wrists slit opened. I ran over to her.

"Jennifer! Please wake up! Please! I'm sorry! I should of never said those things! I love you!" I said crying.

2 moths later, I still miss her everyday. I was quiet, would hardly talk to anyone. I just want to be with her. And I tried, but I failed, and I ended up in the hospital. Now doctors watched me 24/7. I hate myself. It was my fault she killed herself. I should've told her the truth sooner. I should've told her that I loved her that day she visited me, instead those awful things I said to her. If only I had a second chance to tell her how I really felt, then maybe she would still be alive and I wouldn't be so lonely.

 **Hoped u guys liked it. Who do you guys think the guy was? And his girlfriend? And the friend that was dating his girlfriend behind his back? I'll tell you guys, it is one of the guys that Jennifer was in love with.**


End file.
